


The General's Daughter

by AM_Disnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caring Hux, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Husband Material, Hux as a Dad, Love, Protective Hux, Space Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Disnerd/pseuds/AM_Disnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux meets a girl, whom he has happned to fall in love with eventually marrying her and raising a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ascella is the General's Love interest in this story! I hope everyone enjoys this new fan fic!

Ascella, a Force-sensitive humanoid lived on the planet Corouscant from the age of seven until the present day. Her parents Zakkar and Azha both Force-sensitive beings were both official members of the Galactic Senate, they were both too involved in politics to be involved with their only child and always telling her to suppress her Force-sensitivity. As a result, this depressed young Ascella so at the age of seventeen she fled from her parents' home, goes rogue, and finds herself at the heart of Starkiller Base. 

Ascella is known for her beauty, she was known for her golden eyes and her brown hair that always seemed to get the attention of everyone. So when she arrived at Starkiller Base, she finds herself face to face with a young gentleman with red hair and pale skin. He donned an all black First Order uniform and an overcoat he also wore a black hat with the First Order logo emblazoned on the top of it. "How may I be of service to you"? The taller man looked down at the young girl. "I've moved out of my parents place, and I kinda just ended up here. Nice to meet you, I'm Ascella Kynnie nice to meet you" she greeted as she extended a hand out to him to shake. "Nice to meet you Ascella, I'm General Brendol Hux I am the General of the First Order". The General introduced himself to her. Somehow, she sensed she wasn't alone with the General "Do we have company"? Ascella asked as she sensed someone else was here. "Not that I know of" General Hux replied and before he could turn his head the sound of large footsteps came across the bridge. "General Hux, what do we have before us"? The cloaked and hooded man with the mask and altered voice asked. "Kylo Ren, I would like to introduce you to Ascella Kynnie, she just arrived at our base not too long ago, would you like to give her a warm welcome"? General Hux chimed in. "Nice to meet you Ascella, I'm master Kylo Ren leader of the Knights of Ren". Kylo introduced himself "I sensed your presence, it's okay, I feel it too". Kylo reassured Ascella, another Force user that he was as well. 

Her entire life Ascella was taught to conceal her Force-sensitivity so it was a relief to find that there was someone out there that was like her. "So you are Force sensitive"? Ascella asked Kylo trying not to be scared of his intimidating mask. "Indeed". Kylo replied to Ascella. "Ascella, it's okay to use your Force-sensitivity". Kylo reassured her. "I was told not to use it". Ascella explained to both gentlemen that she lived in a world where her parents were involved in Galactic affairs and that using the Force could interfere with their projects. Kylo reached out to her using the Force, not knowing what he could find. "Her parents are in the Galatic Senate, they don't use their Force sensitivity either, so they forced their ideas on their child". Kylo stated. "Ren, I don't think she allowed you to get inside of her head" General Hux sneered. "It's okay, I'm finding out information that she wouldn't have told us otherwise". Kylo bit back "What and invite yourself into her head, invade her privacy, after you just met her"?! Hux was growing angry with Kylo and it showed on the redhead's face. "Guys, it's okay if you wanted to know anything all you had to do was ask" Ascella replied. "Yes, Ren all you had to do was ask instead of imposing on her privacy and get inside her head without her consent". Hux replied in a matter of factly tone of voice. 

Soon thereafter, Brendol Hux invited Ascella into his quarters and sat her down on his bed "You okay"? Brendol asked, worried that Kylo Ren had violated her back on the bridge. "It's okay General, I'm fine". Ascella reassured General Hux that she was okay with everything. "You can just call me Brendol". The redheaded General smiled at Ascella, the first time he's smiling in a long time. "Brendol, but aren't you the General"? Ascella asked. "Why yes I am, but you can just call me Brendol that's my first name". General Hux realized that he wasn't only going easy on her, but he was allowing her to address him informally. "But no one calls you Brendol, all you've ever gone by was General". Ascella reminded him that General is his formal name. Yes it was, that's all it ever was, he can't even remember the last time anyone has addressed him as Brendol. Maybe he had some kind of feelings for Ascella, but he would never admit that. 

"You have feelings for me" Ascella said more of a statement rather than a question. "Why how did you guess"? Brendol asked. "I sensed it, have you forgotten that I'm Force sensitive"? Ascella asked. "Because Ascella, I've been known to not have any feelings" Hux reminded her of his place in the Galaxy. "That's not true Brendol, I know deep down inside you have real human emotions as much as you would like to hide them". Ascella reminded General Hux that he too is a human and he does have emotions. "I love you, Brendol You are such a nice man". Ascella was falling in love with a tragic villain, but somehow he made her feel like someone, as if she mattered. "Ascella, I'm afraid that you are falling in love with the wrong person". Hux warned her of the failure, he could be as anyone's lover. 

\---

"Bring her to me" Supreme Leader Snoke had requested that Kylo Ren bring Ascella to his lair to meet him at his command post. "I sense she is here and she's broken, allow me to show her the ways of the Force". Snoke commanded Kylo to bring Ascella to his lair.

\---

All Ascella has ever wanted was to feel loved and with Brendol Hux in her life, it felt as though she did; however, Brendol wasn't sure she was her Prince Charming. Ascella sensed that there was some feeling within him, that he did have some kind of feelings for her even if he didn't outwardly show it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascella is brought over to Snoke in for her Force sensitivity; however, Ascella and Hux both fall more in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I worked all night to get this out!! <3

  Ascella was brought into Snoke's lair as requested and making Kylo Ren her escort. "I sense you are scared" Kylo stated as they were going to Snoke's lair. "Well since you didn't tell me where you are taking me, what am I to expect"? Ascella questioned the dark knight. "You need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the Force". Kylo suggested. "I'm fine, I don't need you as a teacher all I want is Hux". Ascella explained. "Hux isn't Force sensitive like you and I, that's why you need a teacher to show you how to make use of your Force sensitivity". Kylo argued. "You know what Hux is quite the gentleman compared to you". Ascella was growing irritated with Kylo's pushiness. "This isn't about being a gentleman, if you insist that you don't need me then you can forget trying to become the most powerful Force user in the galaxy". Kylo protested.

After all, their arguing they have finally arrived at Snoke's Lair, as Snoke sat on his throne Ascella grew even more terrified. "Well Done Ren, thank you for bringing the girl forward". Snoke had thanked Kylo for bringing Ascella. "Ascella, there is no need to be scared, we can show you the ways of the force". Snoke reassured that her that she didn't need to be scared. "Get out of my head"! Ascella complained. "Ascella, this is what this meeting is all about" Snoke went on to explain to Ascella how she would be trained in the Dark Side of the Force and when she completed her training that she would be the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy. "Snoke, I appreciate your offer, but I don't need the Force to survive. "That's blasphemous, we use the Force all the time, it's what binds us together, don't allow what your parents have told you all those years to cloud your judgement". Snoke was once again in Ascella's head, knowing that she was still living by what her parents have told her about Force sensitivity. "The Force is a good thing Ascella, trust me" Kylo turned to Ascella and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 But all Ascella could think about was Hux, wishing she was with him and not here with these creeps. Unlike Kylo and Snoke, she thought highly of Hux she thought of how polite, he is and how he was so caring about her. Suddenly, Hux arrives in Snoke's lair "Hux"! Ascella exclaimed. "Ascella do you know why you were sent here"? Hux asked. "Yeah they want to show me the ways of the Force, but none of that matters now that you are here". Ascella wrapped her arms around Hux and gave him a big hug, but Hux never returned the gesture. "Ascella, it's vital that you they train you in the ways of the Force". Hux advised. "No Hux, but I don't want to! All I want is you"! Ascella pleaded. "Now Ascella, there is no time for personal affairs while trying to rule the Galaxy". Snoke reminded Ascella that she was not to have any feelings. "I'm sorry Snoke, I have feelings". Ascella reminded all of that she was only human and that falling in love is a natural feeling. "There is no need to apologize Ascella, I just don't want your personal affairs to get in the way of our mission". Snoke reminded.

Later that evening, Ascella was given her own personal quarters with a bed and all of the essentials when Hux arrived with a cup of hot tea. "You okay"? Hux asked with genuine concern. "I guess, I don't want to be trained by Snoke or Kylo all I want is to be with you. I want you to keep me safe". Ascella cried. Hux could feel his heart aching for Ascella he knew he cared for her, but he wasn't sure he could be her Prince Charming as much as she wants him to be. "I love you, Ascella" Hux said what he never thought he could say in a long time. "I know, I sensed it". Ascella replied as she smiled at him. "But I don't know if I can be the man you want me to be". Hux cried into Ascella's pillow. "Hux it's okay, you already are. You mean so much to me Hux, you are the only one that made me feel like a person". Ascella reassured Hux as she began to pet his ginger locks.

As the night grew later, they both shared an intimate moment together in Ascella's new quarters. Hux was unaware of how late it has gotten and ended up spending the night with Ascella in her quarters and in her bed. The next morning, Hux woke up a changed man as he was smiling more and happier than usual. "Hux, did you realize that you have awoken in my bed"? Ascella asked. "It got late and we got tired, but I'm not complaining". Hux replied as he gave Ascella a long kiss on the lips. "But don't you have work to do"? Ascella asked, breaking off the long kiss that Hux had given her. "Yes Ascella, but that is not as important than being here with you". Hux replied. "Aren't you going to get in trouble with Snoke"? Ascella asked, worried for both her and Hux. "No, what no one knows is that I'm the only person in charge here and soon I will be Emperor of the entire Galaxy and I don't have to report to anyone". Hux replied. "Emperor Hux" Ascella giggled "That has a nice ring to it". She admitted. "It does doesn't it? Together we can rule the galaxy as husband and wife". Hux agreed. "Are you proposing to me"? Ascella asked "Not formally, but if that's what you want it to be, than so be it". Hux wasn't arguing the fact that he loved Ascella and Ascella loved him. "What are we waiting for Hux, let's get married" Ascella suggested. "You want to"? Hux asked. "Yes"! Ascella replied "Or shall I say I do"? Ascella asked, perplexed on how to accept Hux's offer of marriage. "Anything works". Hux replied. 

Ascella and Hux got married in a quiet and privatized manner with no fanfare or ceremony. It was a short and sweet deal, as to keep the marriage a secret. "I know this isn't what you imagined, but I hope you understand that our marriage has to stay a secret so the Resistance doesn't find out". Hux explained. "I'm okay Hux, I'm just so happy to be married to you". Ascella reassured Hux that she was okay with their wedding. "So am I, you are the best thing that has happened to me" Hux gushed with pride over his newlywed wife. 

As Hux and Ascella begin their new married life together, Kylo sensed that they are both too distracted to focus on the mission which led him into a fit of rage.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ascella get married and learns that he will become a father, while Kylo grows angry with Hux because he thinks his head is in the clouds and he can't focus on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this weekend that Hux' full name was revealed, because I started this fic before the name reveal, and for the sake of the fic his name will remain Brendol for now, or he will simply go by General Hux. Thanks for supporting my fic, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!! <3

 "I know what happened between you and that girl"! Kylo angrily blasted Hux into a billion pieces. "REN, LISTEN TO ME"! Hux exclaimed. "I don't have to listen to you Hux, I know what happened the Force told me, I SENSED IT"! Kylo sneered and slashed everything in sight with his unstable lightsaber. "REN"!!!! Hux angrily called him. "You were supposed to focus on a mission Hux, now you are too tied up by a girl to do that"? Kylo questioned. "I never stopped focusing on the mission, in fact, I'm doing more than what you have done in the past month". Hux exchanged insults. "Oh really then, where's the effin' map Hux"?! Kylo angrily questioned Hux. "Well since you were the one who lost the droid that's not really my problem". Hux bit back. 

Captain Phasma never liked when both Hux and Kylo went at it, especially when Kylo breaks out into another one of his fits of rage. She didn't realize that Hux had been already secretly a married man when she overheard him and Kylo arguing on the bridge. "Hux, Kylo, is this an everyday occurrence that you have to argue amongst yourselves"? Phasma questioned them. "It's the map, your Knight of Ren lost it, just like he does with his temper". Hux replied with a snide remark. "Just be glad you are not Force sensitive because I know all about what happened between Hux and Ascella". Kylo replied to Phasma. "Well what happened between you and Ascella"? Phasma asked curiously while looking into Hux' turquoise eyes. 

A moment of silence fell on the three of them until Hux slowly began removing his black leather gloves to reveal a silver metal ring around his left ring finger. "Hux, Is that what I think it is"? Kylo asked taken aback at what he saw. "Well what do you think it is Ren"? Hux asked, turning the tables back to Kylo. "A wedding ring, Hux. A wedding ring. You got married to Ascella, since when and why wasn't I invited"? Kylo asked, genuinely upset that he didn't receive an invite. "Ren, to make a long story short, we had a private ceremony to keep our marriage a secret from the Resistance". Hux explained. "Well allow me to offer my congratulations to you both, and since I wasn't invited and I was informed on such short notice, I wasn't given a chance to get you guys a gift" Kylo replied. "There is no need, Kylo but thank you anyways". Hux graciously declined Kylo's gift offer. 

Upon landing, Ascella awaited Hux's arrival "Hux"! Ascella exclaimed, and ran over to Hux and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's so nice to be with you again". Hux greeted her and smiled as he kissed her forehead "Hux, I have some exciting news"! Ascella beamed with excitement when she made her statement. "Ascella, what is it"? Hux asked. "We're gonna be a family, Hux. We're gonna have a baby"! Ascella exclaimed. "Ascella, do you know what this means"? Hux asked worriedly. "Yes, Hux it means you are gonna be a dad". Ascella couldn't contain her excitement. "No Ascella. It means you will have to be held in captivity until the child is born". Hux explained. "No, what are you talking about, I thought you would be more excited than this"? Ascella cried. "Ascella, no one is to know about this, please head to your quarters, immediately". Hux ordered his wife to go and not let anyone find out especially the Resistance. Hux was worried for his wife and his unborn child, no one is to find out about Ascella's pregnancy or they both run the risk of being executed.

Back in Ascella's quarters, Hux tries to find a way to keep Ascella's pregnancy a secret. "Why must we keep our bundle of joy a secret Hux, why"? Ascella asked, sensing that he was worried. "Because they will kill us if they find out, especially the Resistance". Hux replied. "Well then we can move, back to my home planet, or your home planet and we can raise the child on our own". Ascella suggested. "Ascella, stop it. Please". Hux was growing irritated at her cluelessness. Hux made his way to the fresher and found a manual pregnancy test by the sink. He looked and observed the stick and read it "Ascella, what do these two pink lines mean"? Hux asked. "What do you think they mean"? Ascella smiled at Hux. "It means we have to keep a low profile". Hux replied, still in denial. "No Hux, it means I'm pregnant". Ascella replied, hardly containing her excitement. "I still suggest we go to the medbay". Hux stated. "But Hux, I'm not sick". Ascella complained. "I know you are not sick Ascella, you are knocked up which is worse". Hux was in panic mode. "Why is that worse Hux? We are going to be a family"! Ascella cried. "Because Ascella, NO ONE is to find out about this child NO ONE and when I say no one I mean NO ONE". Hux argued. "Hux no, what am I supposed to do, eventually my belly is gonna get real big and then people will ask, what I am supposed to tell them then"? Ascella asked. "You won't, you will stay in captivity until the child is born". Hux explained. "No why? Why should I be punished for starting a family"? Ascella cried.   
"Don't argue with me Ascella, we're going to the medbay" Hux ordered.

Upon arrival at the medbay a medical droid approached both Hux and Ascella and led them both into an exam room and waited for the midwife. "I still don't know why we need to be here". Ascella complained. "Ascella, we need to make sure you are really pregnant". General Hux explained. "What you don't believe me"? Ascella cried. "I'm pretty sure the manual test was accurate, but we need to find out for sure". Hux suggested. Suddenly, the midwife walks in and both greets Hux and Ascella. "Ascella, so you must be the expectant mother"? The midwife asked "Well I'm sure it's not my husband". Ascella joked. They all laughed and the midwife began setting up her equipment with medical supplies and sanitary items. She was a young midwife, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The midwife handed Ascella a cup and looked up, "Ascella, this is for you". Hux examined the cup and asked "What is this for"? He asked curiously. "It's to determine whether or not your wife is pregnant". The midwife replied. As the cup was handed to Ascella she made her way to the restroom and gave the midwife a sample. The midwife grabbed the cup and took a test strip and placed it inside the cup. "This should take about a few minutes" The midwife set the cup on the table in the sink and removed her gloves and washed her hands. "By the way, nice to meet you guys. I'm Bellatrix. I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy". The midwife greeted herself "Is it true"? Ascella asked. "Is what true"? Bellatrix asked. "That I will be held captive until the baby is born"? Ascella asked. "Who told you that"? Bellatrix asked. Ascella turned to Hux and awaited an answer. "Who, him"? Bellatrix asked. Ascella shook her head yes nervously. "Hux, I don't think that was a very supportive thing to say". Bellatrix commented. "But it's true". Hux replied. 

"Okay well the results are in, congratulations Ascella you are pregnant". Bellatrix stated. "You should come back in eleven to thirteen weeks for your first ultrasound and to see how your pregnancy is going". The midwife reminded them, she also told them what to expect during Ascella's pregnancy. Ascella was both excited and worried that she would be held captive until she has the baby.

 Back at her quarters, Ascella sat in her bed feeling more fatigued than normal, maybe it was the stress of the day, she thought. She just wanted some closure and support so she went to Hux's quarters and lay in his bed.  
 


End file.
